It's Time
by keycidrewdavis
Summary: una canción y una sonrisa que cambio su vida. es mi primer Fanfic, espero que les guste y me encantaría que si alguna persona que lo leyese,lo cual encuentro muy difícil de creer siendo que creo que no es muy bueno lo que escribí, pero en todo caso realmente me encantaría cualquier comentario y consejo... xp


**_Recomendación_****_: léanla mientras escuchan It's Time - Glee Cast en mi opinión Darren la canta con mas sentimiento xp_**

**_Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo simplemente los adapte a mi pequeña historia_**

* * *

Aquí estoy, después del accidente, sentada junto a su cama, pidiéndole a un Dios al que ni siquiera se si existe, que no me la quite, que haga uno de los tanto milagros que hace y la deje estar a mi lado, el Dios del que todas las personas hablan, el que sabe perdonar y ama a todos sus hijos por igual, sin importar raza o preferencia sexual y no al Dios que sus padres le enseñaron, por el que algún tiempo la vi sufrir bastante, el que la alejo de mi tantas veces, que la hizo negar sus sentimientos, el que la hizo creer que nunca seria feliz siendo ella misma y no lo que los demás esperaban de ella. Estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me doy cuenta que ella aprieta mi mano y es cuando noto que ella esta cantando, pero mantiene los ojos cerrados, al principio no reconozco la letra, por lo difícil que es para ella hablar en este momento pero mientras mas presto atención, me doy cuenta que es la canción que cambio nuestra vida para siempre.

**Flashback**

Habían pasado semanas desde que empezaron las clases, yo no era la misma chica que todos vieron antes de terminar las clases y empezar el verano, después de ese beso con Finn, pensé que tal vez era lo mejor estar con el, después de todo ella nunca se fijaría en mi, simplemente seria la chica que le robo su novio y su vida perfecta, pero conforme el verano fue avanzando me di cuenta que no podía seguir con esto, no solo le estaba haciendo daño a él, si no a mi misma también, nunca sentiría nada mas que una amista por el, así que lo mejor seria dejarlo ir, no fue fácil pero creo que al final lo entendió porque dejo de intentarlo, el resto del verano me aislé de todos, excepto mis padres que eran lo único que necesitaba, sus abrazos y sus palabras diciéndome que todo saldría bien, tal vez no en este momento, pero tal vez después lo estaría, y no estaban tan equivocados. Me encontraba en el Auditorio, sumergida en mis pensamientos, que no note cuando Quinn con su cabello rosa y conjunto punk entraron y se acercaron donde me encontraba, ella me tomo la mano para que notara su presencia, al levantar la vista, note que estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez decidida. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si le ocurría algo cuando me callo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios y dijo** - **_**por favor déjame hablar**_** – **yo simplemente asentí y la deje hablar.** – **_**Rachel, sé que todos dicen que no soy la misma persona que todos conocían, que no soy la Quinn Fabray perfecta de antes, sé que todos piensan que soy una egoísta por haber abandonado el **__**Glee**__** Club, que no me importa nadie aparte de mi y otras tantas cosas mas, pero es porque ellos no me conocen, pensé que tal vez cambiando se preocuparían lo suficiente como para saber que de verdad les importo, pero ninguno se ha acercado para saber porque cambie, porque empecé a vestirme así y cambie mi actitud, pero ahora sé que es porque nunca les importe, ninguno se preocupo por mi, ni siquiera mis padres, todos fingían hacerlo pero al final me di cuenta, yo no pertenezco ahí Rachel.**_** - **estuve a punto de protestar cuando ella me pidió con la mirada que la dejara terminar y eso hice.** – **_**Rachel, tu eres la única que ha estado ahí para mi, durante el embarazo, cuando Sue me corrió de las **__**Cheerios**__**, incluso ahora, fuiste la única que se atrevió a buscarme sabiendo que las **__**Skanks**__** podrían haberte hecho daño, tu siempre te has preocupado por mi Rachel, y yo tengo que sacar esto que tengo aquí. **_**– **dijo tocando el pecho.**- **_**yo... ya no me importa lo que tenga que perder, al final de cuentas no tengo nada, así que… aquí voy.**_** – **yo simplemente no sabia que decir, todo lo que ella había dicho era verdad, todos la habían abandonado, pero yo nunca perdí la fe, me dedique a seguir escuchándola.

_**So this what you meant? **_

_**When you said that you were spent**_

_**And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top**_

_**I don't ever want to let you down**_

_**I don't ever want to leave this town**_

'_**Cause after all**_

_**This city never sleeps tonight…**_

_**It's time to begin, isn't it, I get a little bit**_

_**Bigger, but then, I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was**_

_**Now don't you understand?**_

_**That I'm never changing who I am**_

Conforme la escuchaba cantar me di cuenta que realmente estaba sintiendo lo que decía, ella simplemente quería ser ella misma, no quería volver a ser la misma chica de antes, la que dejo de ser quien era por hacer feliz a los demás.

_**This road never looked so lonely**_

_**This house doesn't burn down slowly**_

_**To ashes, to ashes….**_

_**It's time to begin, isn't it, I get a little bit**_

_**Bigger, but then, I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was**_

_**Now don't you understand?**_

_**That I'm never changing who I am**_

Cuando termino de cantar levanto la vista y me di cuenta de que había lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla, yo no pude soportar verla de esa manera, así que me acerque y con mi mano limpie sus lagrimas, ella me miro a los ojos mientras lo hacia, cuando termine de hacerlo ella me abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a salir de ahí y la dejaría sola, al igual que los demás lo hicieron, yo correspondí el abrazo de la misma manera. Después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, ella se alejó, acaricio mi mejilla y me dijo mirándome a los ojos. – _**Rachel, yo realmente estoy intentando ser yo misma, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, pero no tengo las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo por mi misma, yo… yo te necesito Rachel, por favor di que tu también lo haces, di que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo... por favor... –**_ yo ni siquiera quise pensar, yo había deseado este momento por tanto tiempo que no quise desperdiciarlo así que yo en vez de contestar la bese, fue apenas un roce, una pequeña caricia, pero una caricia que demostraba que también sentía lo mismo por ella, nos separamos y ella sonrió, fue una sonrisa tierna y fue la primera verdadera sonrisa que he visto en ella desde que empezaron las clases, definitivamente esa canción y su sonrisa cambio nuestras vidas en ese momento.

**Fin Flashback**

Ella abre sus ojos y levanta su mirada hacia mí y me doy cuenta de que esta frunciendo un poco el ceño, de esa forma tan linda que suele hacerlo y me dice. –_** Cantarías conmigo, aunque sea una ultima vez… por favor? – **_me regala una sonrisa triste, que lo único que provoca es que las lagrimas que tanto estoy tratando de no mostrar, empiecen a aparecer en mi ojos, no confió en mi voz así que lo único que hago es asentir y seguir tratando de controlarme, necesito ser fuerte para ella, necesito que vea que puede irse y descansar en paz, necesito que vea que yo estaré bien, aunque en este momento no lo crea. Ella aprieta una vez mas mi mano para que la siga, así que dejo de pensar, cierro los ojos y comienzo a cantar con ella.

_**It's time to begin, isn't it, I get a little bit**_

_**Bigger, but then, I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was**_

_**Now don't you understand?**_

_**That I'm never changing who I am**_

Terminamos de cantar y de repente se escucha un pitido, abro los ojos y la miro, sus ojos están cerrados y sé que ella se ha ido, pero no sin haberme regalado esa misma sonrisa que me dio el día que nuestras vidas cambiaron, yo solo sonrió tristemente, levanto la mirada y digo. – _Te amo Quinn Fabray_


End file.
